No Ordinary Love
by EngShin
Summary: You brought joy to my world. You set me so free I want you to know you are every breath that I breathe.
1. Doctors, Harry and Movies

Chapter One

Doctors, Harry and Movies

Hermione sigh as she put back her black glasses on. Yes, she has glasses which she thought because of her late night reading. It started just last week when she was looking at the clue of the culprit left on the bit of parchment that Ron is showing her. And just yesterday she just fainted on her and Harry's apartment. Her vision is still blurry even though she's wearing her glasses. Luckily Harry's wasn't there or else he will worry to death with nothing.

Hermione looked at the doctor in front of her, "What's the problem doc.?"

"I am really sorry Ms. Granger. But the results of our tests are positive. You have eye cancer." Said the doctor painfully gently.

Hermione Granger just receives the biggest shock of her life. She has eye cancer. She probably inherits it from her mother who died also from the disease. Her father commits suicide because of what happen to her mother. But it can't happen to her. Not now when everything in her life is perfect. There is no burden of saving the world, no more Voldemort, no more riddles to solve, no more dying. Not now when she have the perfect job as an auror, not now when she has a peaceful life in the muggle world with no more threats, not now because of…..

"Harry…." She whispered to herself but the doctor heard her.

"Pardon?" ask the doctor looking at her confused.

Hermione woke up from her world of thought and began to breathe heavily and looked her doctor nervously. Fear and pain reflect from her cinnamon eyes.

"Bu...but…..….there's a………cure……right? I mean…..It has to have…….a cure." She said trembling as if anytime the doctor will strangle her to death any minute now.

The doctor sighed and put his both of his elbow on top the table and looked at Hermione with sympathy, "There is but it's too risky. It's a 50-50 chance for the cancer to be cured. It can only extend the life span of the person who has the cancer."

"How much of a risk is it?" ask Hermione more fiercely this time.

The doctor observed Hermione's features. "We have to remove your……eyes."

Hermione didn't notice that there are few tears falling from her. She was too much in shock that she could make up a decision. The doctor smiled gently at Hermione.

"You know why I took this field of medicine?" ask the doctor gently.

"Why?" whispered Hermione without looking at the doctor and keeping her face down.

"It took this course because of my mother. She too, has eye cancer. Hoping I could cure her. I throw all of my dreams because of that. But in the end she didn't want me to cure her. She said to me that she rather die with her eyes than without them. Of course I didn't agree but she insists." Said the doctor wiping both of his eyes.

"So your saying that I should not take the risks?" ask Hermione looking at the doctor tearfully.

The doctor shook his head and sighed, "No. But the decision is yours and not by my words."

Hermione gulped and said "What if I don't want my eyes to be removed?"

"Slowly your vision will disappear until such time you will be blind." Said the doctor.

"If I…….don't……..want my……eyes to be……..remove, how……long can…..I still live?" ask Hermione while taking pauses.

"With your condition right now maybe 3-4 months but that's not exact." Said the doctor.

Hermione caught her breath. What if she consults a mediwitch in St. Mungo's? Maybe it can help but she never heard if the wizarding world encounters any type of this disease. But it can't hurt can it? How will she see Harry? She wanted to see him even though her vision is just like a little hole in the wall.

"No…..no…." whispered Hermione taking her purse and leaving the clinic quickly.

ooo

"I'm home." Whispered Hermione as she closes the front door softly.

The image of a sleeping 23-year-old form of Harry Potter dressed in gray shorts and red t-shirt sprawled on the red couch. She gently puts the purse on the coffee table near the counter which is next to the door. She approached and kneeled beside Harry and observed his sleeping features. She gently brushes her hand from his forehead to his nose, then to his cheeks and finally his lips.

"Even though I will not see you. My hands will remember you." She whispered one tear falling from her right eye.

A moan escapes from Harry and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione smiling at him weakly.

"You're back." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and then he notice her tear-strained face.

"Are you crying?" he asked gently sitting on the couch looking at her worriedly.

Hermione smiled weakly and touch Harry's face like what she did before. "I just realized just how lucky I am to have you. I love you with all my life and I am willing to sacrifice everything for you." And then another tear fall from both of her eyes.

Harry smiled, "Thank you. I love you with all my life and I am willing to sacrifice everything for you too but why are you saying this?"

Hermione put her forefinger to Harry's lips to silence him. "I don't want to regret any moment that I didn't say this to you."

Harry smiled confused, "We have all the time in the world Hermione." And then he hugged her.

Hermione sighed and let go and stood up, "No. We haven't. Remember we can't mess with time."

Harry chuckled and stood up also. "Well I'm going to the video store to return the tapes we borrowed. Do you want me to pick something?"

Hermione stop her tracks and look back at Harry. "I want….drama. Yes, drama. I want the movie….A walk to remember."

Harry frowned, "What? I thought you said you don't watch cheesy movies."

"What is wrong with watching those movies?" demand Hermione put one hand on her hip.

"Nothing. It's just…strange…and new." Said Harry.

ooo

In the movie where Jamie (Mandy Moore) finally reveals to Landon (Shane West) that she has cancer, sobs can be heard throughout Hermione and Harry's apartment.

"Awww……Come on Hermione. Stop crying. It's just a movie". Said Harry sweetly.

Hermione stop the sobs but she still hiccups and looked at him and touched his face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered looking at her eyes.

"Memorizing your facial features." She whispered touching his lips with her cinnamon eyes are watering.

"For what!" snorted Harry turning his head and focusing his attention to the movie.

"In case……I'll never…….see you……again." Whispered Hermione with pauses, after that she turned her head and focus her attention to the movie.

Harry turned his head sharply and studied her face with a slight frown on his face. Hermione turned to look at him with an innocent expression on her face. Harry smiled a little and kissed her fully on the lips. They both smiled at each other and turn their attention to the movie in a position where Harry's head is rested on top of Hermione's.

Another tear fall out from Hermione's right eye.

Do you guys like it? I based it off on some soap opera. Please Review. And if you want to suggest something just tell me. Okay? Thank You……


	2. Letters, Powers and Apartments

Here's chapter two guys! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter Two

Letters, Powers and Apartments

After he fell asleep I went to our shared bedroom to pack my bags. I can't stay here. I will just be a burden to him. I don't want him to feel the same feeling that he felt when the world is resting on his shoulder. I wrote a letter for him after he left to the video store.

After 15 minutes of packing I left the paper with the ring he gave from our first anniversary on top of the coffee table in front of the couch where he is sleeping. I look at his sleeping form and I felt tears fall down from my face. I kissed his forehead gently he responds with a light moan. I took a deep breath and one last glance and leave him forever.

It's been one week since I left Harry. I found a small room with cheap rent beside the church not far enough from our apartment. My vision is getting darker each day I spent living. First, I visit my parents' grave because I know I will be together with them in heaven. It's hard to manage to do the house chores without falling flat on the floor. Once I even drop the picture frame and it broke, it takes an hour for me to pick up all of the pieces and even injured myself four times. One on the middle finger of the right hand, the thumb of the left hand, my palm on the right and my foot for stepping at one of the unpicked piece.

I was walking toward the kitchen when I bumped into another picture frame. I decide to do a cleaning spell but it didn't work. Nothing came out of my wand. I inspect it carefully there is no damage to it. But why? I gasped when an idea flash on my head. Once I never encounter the disease of cancer mention in one of the books in the library. It's impossible for me not to encounter that because Professor Snake ask us to find the disease that lead straight to death if not cured and its antidote. I guess it doesn't affect the purebloods witches and wizards because they have magical cells that balance the body cells in the system of the body. That's it! Cancer only occur on muggles who has no complete defense toward the sickness beside chemotherapy that is and possible on muggle-born witches or wizards.

The next day

"Great! I'm out of soap!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Okay relax……..I am going to get through this…..If I can…….leave Harry I can do this stupid chore but first find my way to the grocery store." I reassured myself.

Once I'm out of the room I took a deep breath.

"This is going to hurt…"

First I find my way out of the corridor with a bit of stumbling. Then the stupid elevator is broke and is being repaired this current time. SO I have no choice but to take the stairs or either way marking this day as my death on the calendar. Gee! I remember that I am on the 5th floor! I can't believe this!

Calm down Hermione! You can do this. You faced Voldemort. This is a piece of cake compared to that. Okay….Right…..Stairs it is. After a few minutes I finally found the stairs with one bruise on my left elbow. Okay it's just going to be me, the railings and the flights. Okay first step.

One….

Two….

Three…..

Four….

WHAM!

"Ouch! That hurts!" I whine there for a moment and grabbed the railings for support. Well look at the bright side I'm going to arrive in the shop earlier. But that's what I thought.

After 2 hours,

I was on the 2nd floor crying. I fell all the way from the 4th to the 3rd floor. I can't do this. This is harder than facing Voldemort. I bet I have lot of bruises on my butt now. No I won't give up. I want that soap and I'm going to get it.

After 30 minutes,

I finally reached the 1st floor. I sighed. That wasn't so bad. I don't want myself to be humiliated on public so I have to take a cab when the store is just one block away from my apartment.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am! Where is our destination?"

I smiled toward the blurry vision of the driver. "Do you know the Morning Glory Shop?"

I think he smiled so I smiled also. "Yes ma'am!"

After 20 minutes,

"Wake up Miss! We are here." Said the driver cheerfully

I probably fell asleep because of the traffic I smiled and got the money from my pocket and gave it to him and I step up from the cab. I turned around and was shock to see my surroundings. He drove me to the BLOODY BEACH!

I look at a diner and its sign I can't see it but I'd bet anything it's a diner with the same name as the Morning Glory Shop. I shook my head and sigh. No one's on the beach this time it's autumn. Well this is the last time I will have the chance to see the beach so might as well enjoy it. I decide to wait for the sunset. There is a little time to kill for that so I might as well spend my time internalizing.

There was some sort of bridge like structure for the people to go down with bars and chains on each side. They use it instead of flights. I grabbed on the chains but kept sliding down. Once I reached the bottom I smiled at my success. The sun is just blurry to me. I went in closer but stumbled all my way until I was lying on my front side and looking at the sun. Suddenly the darkness engulfs the sun until there was nothing but black. I gasped and sit up quickly.

"Where are you! Where are you! Where….are ……you!" I was shouting and crying at the same time

"Harry! HARRY! I'm scared! I can't see anything!" I continued shouting.

Then, somebody grabbed my hand and hugged me I gasped.

"Who are you? Let me go…..!" I exclaimed and then I feel the person let me go and touched my face.

I touched the person's forehead, then the cheeks which is wet with tears, then the nose and finally the lips….

"Harry…….?" I whispered.


	3. Worries, Ron and Tears

Chapter Three

Worries, Ron and Tears

I woke up and I suddenly felt the emptiness in my arms. Where's Hermione? I finally convinced myself that she probably left to do something but don't want to disturb me that woman never stop working. She is a bloody work-alcoholic. She even brings her paper work here at our apartment. I mean, work is supposed to be in the center not in the house.

Sigh…..

That woman just never stopped working. I yawn wide and sit up from the couch. A white paper neatly folded and the diamond ring I gave Hermione in our first anniversary lay on top. I frowned I was hoping for a note but why did she have to leave the ring together with it? Suddenly, out of nowhere the emotion of fear fills my chest. The same fear in fifth grade when a death eater fired an unknown spell straight on Hermione's chest, the fear of losing her.

With a shaky hand I picked the ring and observed it for a minute. The reason I found this ring so perfect for her is because of its simplicity. Just like Hermione simple but surpass others in beauty. I put it carefully on top of the table and picked the note on the table. I slowly unfold the folds and read the note:

_Dear My Most Beloved Harry,_

_First of all I want to say is that I love you...so much. You brought joy to my world. You set me so free I want you to know you are every breath that I breathe. I always thought that my opportunity in entering Hogwarts is the most magical thing that happens to my entire life. When I was a kid I hardly believe in magic I always think logically. But as years gone by every hour, every minute, every second, every moment I spend with you is the most magical of all. Even the most powerful witch or wizard can't compare their magic in what I see in you. Not the magic that comes out of your wand but the magic of your love for me. Thanky you for all of the sacrifice, time, attention, love you gave to me. I was alone on this journey of life before but you came along to help, comfort and save me. Everything I want in life is in you. Thank you also when you stand by my side when my parents died I feel so lonely then but when I look at you I feel like I'm home. You made me complete, without you I'd die and that's what happening right now. I'm sorry I have to leave it's over between us. I have to leave for a big reason. Don't worry I didn't ran off with a man. Never in my life have I imagined cheating you. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dreamed of. You're still the one I'd kissed goodnight for life. I don't want you to suffer the same thing that's happening to me right now. I can't be a burden. I'm sorry...so sorry but I can't stay. Don't try to find me. I love you._

_With all of my love,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

By the end of the letter I was sobbing like a girl. She left me and didn't tell me the reason why? All I want is this love to last forever but she walked away. She is my sun, stars, moon and earth. My breath, life, magic and my love. I can't live without her. Ever since she enters in our compartment looking for a lost toad I was mesmerized by her. When I save her from the troll, in second year when she was petrified, when we saved Sirius together in third year, when she was by my side when Ron didn't believe me, when she was thrown like a rag doll in fifth grade and so on. Why did this have to happen? We have a great relationship. I have to find her. First I need somebody to help me…..

"Ron…" I whisphered

After 10 minutes of freshening up I Apperated to Ron's apartment. I found him sleeping on his black sofa snoring I gently nudged him on the shoulder. I'm finding my voice. The shock is so intense and fresh.

"Ron…wake up……I need you." I whisphered tears threatening to fall from both of my eyes

He slowly opened one of his eyes and opened them both when he saw me. He stood up yawning.

"Harry! What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully going toward the kitchen getting a drink.

I sighed as I sit from the sofa. I put both of my elbows on each of my knee and put them on my face.

"Oh yeah! Where's Her--?" he was cut off

"Hermione left me." I said gently.

He rushed to the living room and took the seat beside me I look at him teary.

"What did you say?" he asks with a slight frown on his face.

I sighed and lean back on the couch.

"She left me, man."

He frowned completely this time. "Why? You have a great relationship before. Why, are you cheating on her? Wait don't answer if you don't want to be beaten in to a bloody pulp. Why did she leave you?"

"First of all I didn't cheat on her and I don't know why she leaved me. We have a great relationship before. We could beat the odds together." I said disappointingly.

"Is she acting strange before?" he ask and suddenly I had a flask back.

Flashback

_"What are you doing?" he whisphered looking at her eyes._

_"Memorizing your facial features." She whispered toughing his lips with her cinnamon eyes are watering._

_"For what!" snorted Harry turning his head and focusing his attention to the movie._

_"In case……I'll never…….see you……again." Whispered Hermione with pauses, after that she turned her head and focus her attention to the movie._

End of Flashback

"How could I've been so stupid?" I yelled.

Ron look shocked at my sudden out burst.

"What is it man?" he ask curiously.

"She is showing signs before and being the dense man that I am I didn't take the hint. I am so stupid!" I exclaimed hitting my head.

"Hey don't hurt yourself. The only thing we can do is to find her." Ron said.

I look at Ron few tear falling from my eyes.

"We have to Ron. I can't live without her." I whispered as he laid a comforting hand on my left shoulder.


End file.
